Everything You Ever Wished For
by lustylover
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, so just read it.


Kendall was in her condo, contemplating names for a new fragrance for 'Fusion.' Hah. Fusion was becoming a joke. Her, Greenlee, Simone and Mia had all started it together. The Fab Four. The Women Of Fusion. Now, Mia is half way across the country, Simone hardly ever comes to work; her and Greenlee can't stand to be in the same room with one another. And it's all because of Ryan. 'I don't care what they say, Ryan only married Greenlee to spite me.' she thought. She resumed back to work. Anything to keep her mind off of Ryan and Greenlee.  
  
Kendall got off the chair when she heard a knock on the door. Smoothing her skirt down, she opened the door. It was JR.  
  
"Hello JR. To what do I owe this most fortunate pleasure?" asked Kendall with a grin on her face. She knew exactly what he was doing there.  
  
"I came here to ah, discuss hostile takeover tactics. Any suggestions?" JR asked slyly.  
  
"I have a few. I just thought of some right now." Kendall said, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Is that right?" smiled JR.  
  
"Uh huh." Kendall smiled, and nodded before JR pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kendall slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it aside. She kissed his chest, and up his neck. He then carried her into the bedroom, and gently placed her onto the bed. Kendall pulled her arms above her head, allowing JR to take off her shirt. She lay back so her skirt could easily be slide off. JR unzipped his jeans, and tossed them aside. He climbed on top of Kendall kissing her feverishly. He ran his fingers through her brown curls, and gently kissed her temple. JR pushed up against Kendall, and rocked back and forth.  
  
JR collapsed in Kendall's arms. "You get better every time." she smiled.  
  
"I've learned from the best." JR replied. "I'm going to take a shower. You coming?"  
  
"No. You go right ahead though." said Kendall. She watched as JR walked into the bathroom, then she got off of the bed, and put her robe on.  
  
Kendall walked out of the room, and into the kitchen to make coffee. Then there was a knock at the door. Covering herself up, Kendall opened the door. It was Bianca.  
  
"Ah, hey Binks. This really isn't a good time right now." Kendall said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Bianca. Kendall didn't know what to say, so she lied.  
  
"I'm in a really crappy mood right now, and I have to get ready for work soon." Kendall covered.  
  
"Oh well, could I just come in to get a glass of water?" Bianca asked, letting herself in. She motioned to the refrigerator, when she saw JR's shirt. "Kendall, you have a man here? What about Ryan? a shocked Bianca asked.  
  
"What about Ryan? He's married to Greenlee remember? I can do as I damn well please." Kendall said, her angry quickly rising.  
  
"Yeah, but you still love him, and he still loves you." Bianca said, her tone changing slightly.  
  
"Oh, really? He does? Well, then I guess he didn't get the memo, cause he sure as hell doesn't act like it. To quote Ryan, 'I love my little sweet pea Greenlee.' Well, he didn't really say the sweet pea part, I embellished a little on that. But still, I think you get my point. I swear, Bianca, that girl is the thorn in my side." Kendall said.  
  
"Stop it, Kendall. You can't blame Greenlee for not having Ryan. You messed that up all by yourself. He wanted you and Greenlee to stop this stupid feud. It's not healthy for either of you." Bianca said getting annoyed.  
  
"Bianca Montgomery, the voice of reason. Color me shocked." Kendall smirked.  
  
"Well, somebody has to be the rational one in all of this. Cause it's sure not you or Greenlee. You can sleep with as many guys as you want, but that's not going to dull the pain, Kendall. It might feel nice for awhile, but it will be gone just like that. You need to find somebody who makes you happy, and somebody who loves you. Somebody like Ryan." Bianca said.  
  
"Ryan has moved on. It's about time that I do too." Kendall replied.  
  
"You call sleeping with lots of guys, "moving on?" I call it destroying yourself, and your pride. You know what? Just forget it. If you want to self-destruct, that's fine. But I'm not going to stay here, and watch you do it." Bianca yelled, slamming the door.  
  
"Kendall? asked JR. "Yeah?" she answered. "Where is my shirt?" he asked. Kendall picked it up, and handed it to him. "I've got to go. Babe is probably wondering where I am." JR gagged. He kissed Kendall, and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Suddenly, Kendall fell onto the floor in a heap of sobs, wondering what she had just done. Why did she always have to screw everything up?  
  
Greenlee/Ryan/Jonathon House  
  
Greenlee felt strong, protective arms around her. Hmm, Ryan looked so good when he was sleeping. 'Ryan is falling for me. I know it.' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Ryan stirred, woke up, and smiled at her. "Hey."  
  
"Right back at you." Greenlee replied.  
  
Suddenly, Ryan felt the urge to kiss her. He pulled Greenlee's face to his, and their tongues collided. He wrapped his fingers in her hair. Then, they both pulled away for air.  
  
"What was that for?" Greenlee smiled.  
  
"For just being my friend." Ryan said.  
  
"That's what you call being a friend?" Greenlee asked. "Well, then maybe I should be your friend more often."  
  
Ryan laughed. "Anytime you want. But seriously, I want to thank you, for keeping my mind off of Kendall. She's full of problems, and chaos just seems to flock to her, and I don't want to be surrounded by that. And after, what happened between her and my brother..." he started.  
  
"Hey. We've been other this many times before, Ry. It's no problem. We are each other's safety nets. When either one of us goes out of the net, it's up to the other one to bring us back." Greenlee said, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I know. But I just want you to know that you mean alot to me." Ryan said seriously.  
  
"I know." Greenlee replied, hugging him. "Now, hurry up, and get dressed. We have to get to work. Can you handle Kendall?"  
  
"I think we can take her." Ryan laughed. 


End file.
